Metal support columns used in the construction industry are load rated. In order to achieve the load rating, the support columns must be used with similarly load rated top plates and bottom plates. When a support column is used with the wrong top plates and bottom plates, premature failure may occur.
Some support columns are shipped with boxed plates, with others the top plates and bottom plates are shipped separately. Unfortunately, errors are occurring when the support columns are pulled from inventory and the support columns are being sent to job sites with the wrong set of top plates and bottom plates. Depending upon the degree of supervision provided at the job site, these errors may or may not be detected.